Space Channel CSI
by superfly31
Summary: The CSIs have got a futuristic case on their hands, which means they need to travel to 2499 and back. Ditziness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Space Channel CSI"

Prologue

"HEADS UP! WE'VE GOT A CASE!" Nick shouted, running into the CSI lab. Of course, everybody looked up.

"What's up, Nick?" Catherine asked. Nick paused for breath and then cleared his throat before shouting VERY LOUDLY.

"PURGE DIED UP IN OUTER SPACE!" he screamed. Instead of getting a shocked reaction, everybody looked at him in pure

confusion.

"Uh…who's Purge?" Greg asked, raising his hand. Nick stomped his foot. How could Greg not know about him?

"You seriously don't KNOW? He's that guy who forced the galaxy to dance!" Nick exclaimed.

"Wait, isn't Purge from the year 2499?" Sara questioned. Nick clapped his hands and pointed at the dark-haired woman.

"And Bingo was his name-o!" he told her. Sara sighed and put her half-filled beaker on the lab table.

"That happens 487 years into the future. How on Earth could that have happened NOW?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter! We have to travel into the future and interrogate everybody he knows!" Nick replied.

"YAY! WE GET TO GO TIME-TRAVELING!" Greg exclaimed, tossing his hands into the air.

"TO THE CSI TIME-MOBILE!" Nick shouted in response. With that, all of the CSIs ran out of the lab. Unfortunately, they ran over a

very confused Ray Langston.

**End of the prologue! WOW, these CSIs are very…ditzy. ANYWAY! Chapter 2 is up next, so be prepared for more weirdness! As Ulala would say…**

**STAAAAAY TUNED!**

1


	2. Chapter 2

"Space Channel CSI"

Chapter 2: The CSIs meet Ulala

"Hello, space cats. On today's viewing, I will be reporting to you live from the beautiful planet of MARS! Apparently, a new alien species was born, and they are supposedly SOOOOO adorable! Let's go!" Ulala exclaimed. All of a sudden, a weird-looking machine dropped down onto the planet, startling the space reporter.

"What's this? A curious machine just dropped down from the sky!" Ulala said. She looked at the machine with extreme curiosity. It was colored pink and it had Ray Langston's face on it. Next to his face was the saying, "WE LOVE RAY LANGSTON AND WE MEAN IT!"

"Greg, that is the last time you EVER drive this thing!" Nick shouted from inside.

"YEAH, GREG! WE COULDA DIED IN THIS MACHINE! I DON'T EVEN THINK WE TIME-TRAVELED" Catherine added. Ulala knocked on the glass, which had a crack running down it. The CSIs looked over and gasped when they saw her.

"Hey, it's Ulala! She's even hotter in real life!" Greg exclaimed. Sara smarted him across the head immediately.

"We didn't come here so you can gaze at a pink-haired woman! We came here to do the Purge case!" she shouted. Ulala looked at them in confusion. What happened to Purge?

"Uh…what happened to Purge?" she asked. Nick sighed and took a brick out of Sara's Vera Bradley purse. He then smashed the glass and hopped out.

"Purge died up in outer space. He was inside a giant floating letter when he passed away. We need to pull you in for questioning," he said. Ulala's eyes drifted away from the man.

"I don't get it. I mean, I sent him up into outer space that one time, but…," she said to herself.

"YOU sent him up into outer space? That means YOU murdered him!" Nick exclaimed.

"I thought that letter was equipped with food inside!" Ulala said.

"Like I'll buy that. We're pulling you in for further questioning," Nick told her. He then pulled the confused reporter into the time machine. They were very uncomfortable on the journey back.

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! Fasten your seatbelts, guys, because we're going back to the lab in 2012!**

**STAY TUNED!**

1


	3. Chapter 3

"Space Channel CSI"

Chapter 3: Back to the Lab!

"QUICKLY! WE MUST GET TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM!" Greg shouted, leading the way. The CSIs ran down the lab, where they ran over Ray Langston for the second time. They were running out of time. If they didn't find a solution to the case, they would be stuck in the lab all day! When they got into the interrogation room, they shoved Ulala into the chair.

"Start talking. When did you send Purge into space?" Nick asked. Ulala sighed and folded her arms.

"Purge was responsible for a worldwide dance takeover, and we were simply putting an end to his evil plot. If we didn't do that, the Ballistic Groove Gun would've been completed and we would've been forced to dance forever," Ulala said.

"That wasn't the question! WHEN DID YOU SEND PURGE INTO SPACE?" Nick shouted.

"Hmm…I think it was around June 25, 2499. When we sent him into space, we figured he'd survive. I mean, that floating letter came equipped with a stove and a lifetime supply of food," Ulala replied.

"Did anybody help you send him into space?" Sara suddenly put in.

"My friends helped me out with it. Isn't that obvious?" Ulala asked. Greg sighed. Ulala wasn't giving them enough info! If they didn't have enough info by the end of the day, they would be stuck there ALL NIGHT!

"Who are your friends? Are they reporters like you?" Greg asked.

"I'm friends with Pudding, Space Michael, Pine, Hoorg, and Jaguar," Ulala replied.

"THEN WE MUST GO AND FIND THEM! QUICKLY! TO THE CSI TIME-MOBILE!" Sara shouted. They then ran out of the interrogation room at top speed. While they were doing so, they ran over Ray Langston for the third time that day.

**End of Chapter 2! Guess what? We're gonna see Ulala's friends next chapter! As Ulala would say…**

**STAAAAAY TUNED!**

1


	4. Chapter 4

"Space Channel CSI"

Chapter 4: Back to 2499!

"Thanks for watching my report, everyone! This has been the great Pudding, reporting live from the scene!" Pudding exclaimed. All of a sudden, the CSIs crashed into the planet. Pudding whirled around and did a double take at the machine.

"OMG, it's a time-traveling machine! Ooh, I bet it's 487 years old!" she shouted. The CSIs stumbled out, looking very disgruntled.

"I thought we weren't going to let Greg drive again!" Sara exclaimed, straightening her hair out.

"Hey, guys! Are you fans of mine? If you are, you can have my autograph!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Not now, okay? What's your name?" Greg asked.

"I am the fabulous Pudding!" Pudding replied. Nick nearly dissolved into giggles.

"What's so funny, you jerk?" Pudding snapped.

"Well, I've never heard of somebody named…_PUDDING!_" Nick exclaimed. Sara then took the opportunity to smack him with her purse.

"Don't laugh at her! It's not her fault she has a stupid name!" she added.

"MY NAME IS NOT STUPID!" Pudding shouted, stomping her foot.

"Hey, Pudding, what's the matter? I'm trying to help Jaguar here," a soft voice said. All of a sudden, Space Michael showed up with Jaguar and Pine.

"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR SENDING PURGE INTO OUTER SPACE!" Greg shouted at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW COME WITH US! WE'RE GONNA LOCK YOU UP IN 2012!" Sara exclaimed.

After they took a long and uncomfortable trip back, they went running into the lab.

And once again, they ran over Ray Langston for the umpteenth time.

**It's the end again! WOWEEE! Thank you SO much for reading this story! This has been superfly31 reporting to you live from the computer.**

**SPACE CHANNEL 5! And SPACE CHANNEL CSI!**

1


End file.
